Hybrid
by White Compass
Summary: The story take place before Underworld Evolution. They said the movie was about changes...Michael and Selene are about to test if they can make it out alive from those changes.


Declaimer: I do not own the characters, just using them for some fun, and I will return them….prettily unharmed, just a bit worse for the use.

* * *

** Hybrid**

It hadn't been easy for them since the day of the battle.

They could not return among the Death Dealers, and the situation wasn't clear with the lycans either. Some of them accepted them, others feared the new specie Michael had became, either way they did not bother them. But other lycans who weren't in the battle or simply were at war with the vampires from too many years to accept to live with one of them, were a treat for them.

For sure, Selene could not return to the mansion. A peacefully treaty with the vampires seemed impossible.

So the only thing they could do for now was keep moving, keeping their distance from both races.

They had reached the east part of the city, where most of the vampire's "interrogations rooms" were situated. Selene hadn't heard of any new capture, so maybe it was safe for them to hide and rest a bit in one of them and take supplies.

She was right, these hadn't been any capture…..yet.

All of a sudden there was the sound of gunshot not too far from where they were.

…..and roars, many roars getting closer and closer.

And here they were, just in the tunnel at their right.

Michael and Selene exchanged a concording look, and started to run in the opposite direction from which the lycan was coming from.

Wrong.

Other two lycans appeared out of nowhere in front of them.

Michael with a roar stopped to confront them, changing in hybrid form (and hoping it would be enough to scare them). Selene extracted her guns.

Unluckily this lycans were the ones who were not intimidated by Michael new specie.

Michael threw himself at the one in front of him.

Selene shoot the other, and turned to confront the one who was following them…..too late. He slashed at her leg with razor like fingers, and backhanded her, sending her fly backwards and crashing to the wall.

As Michael sensed her cry, he turned to the lycan and without giving him time to react, slashed his throat.

In a second he was next to where Selene had fallen.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he changed back into human form. His eyes, full of concern, were studying her over, stopping on her leg to examine the gashes the lycan had made.

Selene gave him a quick smile to prove him she was all right.

Michael had ripped e piece of his shirt, and was binding her injuries with it.

"We have to move" Selene said "now" as she heard the sound of more roars and gunfire drew closer.

Michael spotted some vampires on the level above them.

"Stay here!" he told Selene, and without giving her time to protest, went to confront the new treat.

A group of Death Dealers saw his movement and started shooting. With a roar, Michael attacked.

But Selene wasn't the one to just stay put during a battle.

She stood up. Her leg hurt, but she could still fight.

She moved flat against the wall, both so the enemy would not perceive her movements, and a little for support.

She turned a corner and there they were, two Death Dealers who started firing at her. She run, firing back at them too.

If she could reach the opposite wall in time, she would have all kind of protection while the Death Dealers would have been in the open.

She was almost there.

Then her leg failed her and she tripped over.

"Damn, now they really got me!" she thought.

But the ground did not come so soon as she had expected.

When it did come it was muddy and smelly. She looked up. Far above was the trapdoor in which she had fallen.

"great, just perfect! How could I've been so stupid!" she asked herself in frustration.

She had known about them; trapdoors here and there to catch the lycans even when vampires were not hunting.

She felt so angry with herself for having fallen for this, especially at a time like that.

She put a hand to the wall, searching for a way to climb up….

...Sticky!

Then she froze. She smelt something other than mud and dump down there…..lycans!

And they had smelt her too.

A pair of gleaming eyes emerged from the shadows at her right. She looked inside them….enemy or friend? …..enemy!

Selene did all in a second. With the recognition in her eyes came the decision. She took out her gun with a quick movement, and started shooting at it.

She hit her target all right, and the lycan went down. But from behind him, another went up. Selene looked around, she was surrounded. She backed against the wall, but kept firing at anyone who went near….at least till she run out of bullets.

Finding them useless now, she threw her guns, and engaged in hand to hand combat.

But there were too many of them.

A lycan, a big one, jumped at her. He pinned her to the wall as the others slowly cornered them. She fought, trying to get the beast off her, but the lycan had a good hold of her arms, and all her efforts resulted in trying to keep his mouth away from her face.

His grip was very tight, and his claws were starting to scratch her skin. She had to do something to get the upper hand in the battle.

Selene put up her injured leg, and kicked the lycan away from her. He backed away, but not so much as she had expected, and charged again.

He moved faster this time, and before she could block it, he slashed at her stomach.

Selene screamed, and held the wound with both hands.

"Damn" she thought, seeing the situation becoming a dire one.

"Selene!"

Just then she heard Michael voice call out to her.

He had managed to kill all the Death Dealers, but it hadn't be so easy. And he got his share.

Following Selene scent, he reached the entrance of the trapdoor.

He jumped.

"Selene, where are you?"

Then he heard her scream.

He reached her in time to see a big lycan lowered over Selene, his mouth on her shoulder. His fangs had pierced her skin, and he was eagerly drinking her blood .

Michael went more mad then ever in his life. He didn't even wait that his change was completed to charge the lycan.

He didn't want just to kill him, he wanted to shred him to pieces!

They engaged in a fight, and the old lycan could manage himself much better then Michael had expected.

The lycan grabbed Michael from the shoulder and threw him into the wall, hard. He soon went up again and, jumping on the lycan's back, stabbed him deeply with all his claws, slashing at his face with the other.

Finally, after a last blow, the lycan didn't get up again.

Michael stood, looking at it, breathing heavily for the strain of the battle, when a soft moan brought him back to reality…Selene!

"Selene" he knelt down next to her.

She was visibly shaking.

'_no one has ever survived a bite by both species' _ Michael remembered the words she had told him in the car some days before.

Off course, he did survive, but it had been just because of his blood. She wouldnt be so lucky, she would surely die.

"no, I won't let you die on me Selene, listen to me, listen to me" he yelled at her, as she became weaker and weaker in his arms.

"There's nothing you can do" she said to him, almost like a whisper.

But it wasn't true.

"I can try" his idea maybe was a fool one, and he wasn't sure it will work, but it was the only possibility not to lose her.

Putting one hand under her neck, he drew her closer to his face.

"I love you, I'm not letting you go" he whispered into her ear, and he looked at her face intensely.

She understood what he was about to do, and nodded.

Michael opened his mouth and bent down onto her neck. He indulged there a moment , hating the idea of causing Selene more pain, and then he bit down. His fangs breaking the skin softly, he begun to drank her blood.

His other arm slipped under her back, holding her in a soft and tender embrace.

In that moment their connection tightened. He could really feel her, sense her. Every drop of blood he drunk was like taking in a part of her.

When he thought he had taken enough, he pulled away. It was working. She had stopped shaking and was now looking at Michael with steady eyes, steady blue eyes.

Then she took in a sharp breath, and as her head fell back, her eyes became pitch black!

FIN

* * *

Once again, this is a story I've written more than 6 years ago!

When the second movie was about to come out and they talked about "changes" in the characters that's what I thought was about to happen, so I wrote it! Happy it turned out so much better in the movie! I didn't really want "hybrid Senene" ;)


End file.
